


Crime Week

by RocketPrinter



Series: Life goes on [3]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketPrinter/pseuds/RocketPrinter
Summary: Angus left the town for a week. Its time for CRIMES.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Mae and Gregg do a small crime and something else happens.
> 
> Note: This is my third work. You should read the first two before this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angus left the town for a week. Its time for CRIMES.

Even though Mae didn’t have a job, she hated Mondays. But today was different. Today was the first day of the CRIME WEEK! Just like in the days they were children, playing and stealing stuff like what the Harleys do now. Mae jumped out the bed and ran downstairs.

 

“ ‘morning mom!” said Mae while jumping on the counter

 

“Remember sweetheart that I’m twenty-four-hour mom.” said Candy while looking in her book

 

“Sure. Angus is out of town and I will spend the whole week with Gregg!”

 

“Remember to not jump on the wires and don’t get in trouble.”

 

“Fine.” Mae was rolling her eyes waiting for her mom to finish her usual safety instructions

 

“And if you do at least say hi to Molly. Have a nice day honey.”

 

“Bye mon!”

* * *

Mae entered the snack falcon. Gregg was sitting at the counter with cups on his ears.

 

“Hey dude you ready?!” asked Gregg

 

“CRIME WEEK!” said Mae, with her arms pointed at the ceiling and Gregg, waving his arms, at the same time

 

“Let’s go!” said Gregg, already at the door

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Hmm… maybe we can get some pretzels first.”

 

“Like in the old times.” giggled Gregg

 

“Dude you distract him while I steal the delicious stuff.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you will leave this town soon and it doesn’t matter if that guy puts you on the no-pretzels list.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

The shoplifters were at the vandalized mural. Gregg walked toward the store while Mae was behind a pillar.

 

“Umm… hello.”

 

“Hello. Wait, are you a friend with that thief?” asked the worker

 

“Umm… who?” asked Gregg, pretending to not know

 

“Mea Barowskie or something like that.”

 

“Umm… no, I didn’t talk to her in years.” Gregg needed to come up with something “Umm, did you know she was nicknamed _killer_?”

 

‘Dammit I’m an idiot!’ thought Gregg ‘Sorry Mae.”

 

“We all know that. Do you want pretzels or pierogi?”

 

Gregg looked at his wrist watch. “Sorry I need to go.”. He ran up the stairs.

 

While they were chatting, Mae stole as many pretzels as she could carry, crawled under the counter and walked up stairs without being noticed. Her dark fur was useful for once.

 

The two met at the exit of the tunnel.

 

“Good job dude!” smiled the fox

 

“You too.”

 

Then the worker noticed the missing pretzels and screamed. “How dare you!” The two ran towards Gregg’s apartment.

 

Gregg laughed while grabbing a pretzel. It was crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside. The salt sprinkled on it added more flavour.

 

“I missed these delicious pretzels.” said Mae while biting one “Last times I stole them I fed the to my rat babies.”

 

“Let’s eat them on the roof of the building!”

* * *

“Oh man these pretzels are so good.” said Gregg while taking a sip from a Fiascola™.

 

“I know dude.”

 

The orange sunset reflected on the white snow making everything look like Casey’s fur. Mae saw Bea walking down the street, but she was too high up to say hello. You could see in the distance the glass factory, old, broken and with smashed windows. You can also see the Ham Panther by the highway. Everything else was houses and trees. The city was fully surrounded by forests, perfect to hide a body or run a cult. Mae pushed that thought away instantly.

 

“What do we do now?” asked Mae

 

“We can play games at my place. I don’t feel like going anywhere else right now.”

 

“I can bring my laptop to connect it to the TV and watch movies all night.”

 

“Dude nice idea!”

 

“I downloaded a bunch of movies yesterday. Ready for some crappy horror stuff?”

* * *

Mae entered the apartment with a bag containing the laptop and other wires. Gregg was playing a game about a white character jumping and using a floating blue orb to smash enemies using some kind of blue magic light.

 

The pretzel thieves played video gamed and watched movies together. After that they ate some incredible pasta cooked by Angus before he left.

 

“I waited for a night like this for two years.” Said Gregg while unplugging the cables connecting to Mae’s laptop

 

“This was awesome! I should go home now.”

 

“Dude you can sleep here if you want. We can play games before I go to the s’nalcon.”

 

“I dunno my bed is comfier than this couch.”

 

“You can sleep in Cap’n’s bed he won’t mind.”

 

“Are you sure? Okay.”

* * *

Like every night, Mae was in the dark blue void. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the road. But then she heard: “What the heck.”

 

“Gregg how are you here?!” said Mae, confused

 

“Where are we?”

 

Then the fox looked downwards, seeing the ground coming towards him. He screamed and stopped a few seconds after he hit the ground.

 

“Ha ha ha ha you screamed like a little girl!” laughed Mae

 

Gregg punched Mae in the shoulder. But he didn`t feel anything and it didn`t push Mae. How strange.

 

“Woah why is my fur glowing.” said Gregg while looking at his arm

 

“Everyone here has glowing fur.”

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Yeah. Me, you, Casey and the other victims all have glowing fur.”

 

“What? Casey? Other victims? What the heck is this place?!”

 

“Casey can explain it to you. I can believe you will meet him!”

 

“Dude, stop. Casey is dead. When you are telling me about what you talked to him in your sleep you made me feel bad. He is dea-“

 

Casey was standing there, looking at Gregg.

 

“Y-you are dead! T-they threw you in the h-hole!” said Gregg, Casey gave him a friendly hug “How?”

 

“I’m a ghost or something.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Were _he_ stores us before eating us.”

 

The cold thought moved through Gregg`s spine making him shiver of a second. He didn’t like the answer. He hoped that Casey will be in heaven or something, not in the belly of the beast. Maybe this was a dream. Yeah. Just a dream, with a Casey that apparently remembers stuff between dreams. Or more exactly Mae told him Casey remembers stuff between dreams so this isn`t a dream. That doesn`t make sense.

 

“I still don`t understand how I brought you in my ‘dreams’.” said Mae while rubbing her chin

 

“How are you able to talk to me in the first place? That’s the real question.” asked Casey, not waiting for an answer

 

“I dunno but you and Gregg should have some time alone to talk and stuff.” said Mae while walking away.

 

There were almost an endless number of islands connected with roads that curved like rope bridges. It was weird, scary and trippy at the same time. Each island was equipped with a building from the town frozen in time. Even more strange each building was devoid of Humans or animals.

 

The island Mae was on currently had a random house during a rain. There was even a floating umbrella because the human who held it was removed. So strange.

 

That island over there appeared during the flood of the year grandpa died.  Water wasn`t even pouring out. The water looked like it was stopped from pouring out of the island by a glass wall. Mae ran to that island. She could walk trough that water like it wasn`t even there. 

 

Then she remembered the cult leader saying that the flood happened because he wasn`t fed. ‘No. That`s not true. Those people were murdering people. They weren`t sane.’ Mae tried to push that thought away. ‘What if they were right?’ The cat started shaking his head like that would stop the bad thought.

 

“What are you doing?” The voice came from the top of the building

 

“Wha-?” Mae wasn`t expecting someone talking

 

A bear with white and black fur and blue eyes jumped down from a building. He also glowed like everyone else. “You are new. They killed you too?”

 

“Every night I wake up here. Casey said there are more people in this place.”  
  
“That`s weird. I think Casey talked about you.”

 

“You met him?”

 

“Yeah everyone knows each other here. Its not like we have too many people to talk to.”

 

While Gregg and Casey took their time Mae also had someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregg and Mae are working on something.

_buzz buzz buzz_

 

“Ughh, Gregg shut it off!” yelled Mae after placing a pillow over her face

 

“Sorry, Cap’n.” said Gregg while hitting the big button labelled ‘STOP’ on alarm clock

 

“Dude did you just call me Cap’n?”

 

“Ye’ Cap’n.” murmured Gregg while trying to hug the cat.

 

“Stop you idiot! I knew you didn’t wake up well but this?” Mae shook Gregg’s head until he stopped being an idiot

 

“Sorry Mae, I haven’t slept with anybody else except Angus for a while. _yawn_ ” Gregg got out of bed to start the coffee maker

 

“What’s the time?” Mae was awful, on the inside and outside

 

“Seven!” yelled Gregg from the kitchen

 

“Now that I’m awake I can’t sleep anymore. I’m first to the bathroom!” Mae yelled back

 

Mae was looking at the mirror. Oh god she looked awful and felt the same. Her dark blue fur was all over the place, the sleepy red nightmare eyes didn’t help. Oh gosh she smelled like pure junk. She needed a shower before becoming a biohazard.

* * *

Mae left the bathroom with her clothes on. The shower made her feel a little bit less sleepy. Maybe waking up early didn’t suck so much. Nah it did.

 

“Hey dude! Breakfast is ready! We have bacon and eggs!”

 

Mae was hungry. The smell of bacon attracted her like a magnet attracts metal.

 

“Oh wow these are great!” said Mae after taking a bite

 

“I had a master to learn from.” giggled Gregg “Coffee?”

 

“The last time I drank coffee l couldn’t sleep for an entire night.” refused Mae

 

“That’s probably an overexageration. Anyways I had such a weird dream.”

 

“You and me met Casey. Dude this was real.”

 

“What? How did you?” Gregg was shocked

 

“Now you finally trust me when I say I meet Casey every night in my sleep?”

 

“I guess.” said Gregg “After I get back from work I have a big plans!”

 

After Gregg left, she opened a random. The first ten minutes of the game were a big and sad cutscene. Mae was already crying.

* * *

Mae and Gregg were walking near the train tracks.

 

“Gregg why are we here?” asked Mae, annoyed by Gregg’s secrecy

 

“We are like, almost there. Just survive a few more minutes.”

 

“I hope its worth it.”

* * *

“Ta daaa!” Gregg pointed his arms towards an old house

 

“A abandoned house? Why?” Mae frowned “Its not even good enough for crimes.”

 

The wooden house was painted with long-ago faded white paint on top of rotting gray planks. All the windows were smashed and the blue door was almost falling apart. The thin layer of snow on the roof looked to be heavy enough to break it.

 

“My great uncle’s son or something died in a... uhh... an incident.” said Gregg, trying not to talk about the mine “Nobody cared enough to get this piece of junk so I got it.”

 

“Huh. Maybe we can salvage something interesting from here.”

 

“Nope. This place has nothing of use even for criminals like us.” Gregg grinned “Except for something awesome.”

 

“Now, I'm interested.” Mae grinned “What is it? Lightbulbs to smash? Baseball bats? Crossbows? Elevators?”

 

“Better. Now help me open the garage door.”

 

The two managed to lift up the broken garage door. Inside was something huge, covered in a black plastic sheet. “Ooh what is it?”

 

Gregg pulled the black stuff and was left with a red car. For Possum Spring standards it didn't look bad. But it was broken. The lights were smashed and the engine bay was open to reveal a mess of cables and pipes.

 

“Dude! This. Is. Cool!” yelled Mae with her hands up “What are you going to do with it?”

 

“Bright Harbor is much bigger city than Possum Spring. We will need a car and we can use this one until we buy a proper one! After that I can give you this car!”

 

“But its broken. Broken dreams.” the cat frowned

 

“Let's fix this dream before I leave then !I already know what needs fixing!”

 

Gregg pulled out a list of a drawer.

 

_Gregg's plan to fix the car_

  1. _Get a ~~hammer~~ cutting tool and cut the rust out  glass factory?_
  2. _Weld new plates_
  3. _Replace tires_
  4. _Fix the steering system maybe we can get the parts from another car_
  5. _Fix the lights_   
  6. _Replace the electric system I hope Mae won't be electrocuted again_
  7. _Get a new ~~batery~~ battery_
  8. _Do **something** with the engine  no idea_
  9. _Do the interior_
  10. _Greggi-fy the car_



__

“Wow dude that’s a long list. “

 

“Yeah but imagine how proud Angus will be!” Gregg grabbed Mae by the shoulders and shook her

 

“Ok then.” Mae rubbed her hands “First target?”

 

“Glass Factory's workshop. We need one of those old welding and cutting tools with two big tanks because we don't have power here.”

 

“Aren't these thinks like really heavy?”

 

“We can just hope they are mounted on a frame with wheels. I watched some tutorials online and I think I know how to cut and weld.”

* * *

They were in front of the huge door of Glass Factory's workshop and maintenance wing. The door was decorated with a worker using a glass kiln. “Huh I was expecting an unlocked door.” said Gregg while trying to lockpick the damn thing

 

“Aha got it! Mae come back I opened the door!” yelled Gregg

 

“You dumbass I jumped through a window and opened the door on the other side.”

 

“I'm still the king of the locks okay?“ groaned Gregg

 

The brick walls where covered in murals of people working in this place. The floor and the roof were made of concrete smoothed over and painted black.  Strange machines robbed of its components by scavengers and shelves filled with even more strange stuff filled the big hall.

“Even if the glass factory closed only ten years ago it fells so old. Almost ancient. Lets get out of this place quickly it gives me the shivers.” said Mae

* * *

After a long and hard 20 minutes of dragging the welder they managed to get back to the old house.

 

“Let’s start fixing the hull!” yelled Gregg

 

“Yeah! While you do the heavy work I can sit on a chair and motivate you.”

 

“Dude these chairs would break under you weight!”

 

“Greggory Lee for this sin I curse you to great... uh… pain?”

 

“This wasn’t an insult. Well it was but it was directed towards the chair.” Gregg facepalmed ”The chair would break even under your smaller-than-average weight.”

 

“Greggory Lee your great sin is forgiven. You are still cursed though.”

 

“Wait. I just heard someone walk outside.” whispered Gregg

 

Mae slowly peeked her head outside of the garage. No one was here. After running around the house she concluded that if someone was really here he or she wouldn't have time to run.

 

“Nobody was outside.”

 

“Maybe the sound was in my head. Lets get to work.”

* * *

“Oh man I'm hungry.” said the cat while closing the door of Gregg's apartment.

 

“Imagine how hungry I am. I did almost all the work after all.”

 

“Ughh. Fine.” Mae crossed her arms “I will play some videogames while you prepare the food.”

 

The crime partners played games together until it was time to sleep. Gregg insisted that Mae should sleep here.

* * *

Mae and Gregg were again in the void, falling. This time sadly Gregg instead of screaming like a baby he landed on his feet.

 

Casey was staying on the of some porch and waving his hands.

 

“What's up?” asked Casey

 

“We fixed the hull of a car today!” yelled Mae

 

“Criminals like us are supposed to destroy cars not to fix them!” Casey burst into laughter

 

“Dude when I finish the car I we will be able to reach new targets!” argued Gregg “Its an investment for doing more crimes!”

 

“Quit your BS!” Mae broke in “ I bet you can`t get a driver`s license before you leave.”

 

“I bet twenty dollars I will!”

 

It was going to be a night filled with talking about crimes and stuff they did as kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments


	3. Wednesday

SMASH!

 

Glass shards have filled the sky. The orange background make them look like tiny orange diamonds.

 

“BOOM!” screamed Gregg with a shining smile

 

“I'm getting good at this!” beamed Mae

 

“That was the last one sadly.”

 

Mae frowned. “I was getting sick of your bottles anyway.”

 

“Wait for me on the roof I will grab a few Fiascolas™.”

 

* * *

“Let’s go somewhere interesting.” said Mae while looking at the sunset “I played enough videogames I need some real crimes.”

 

Gregg rubbed his cheek with his right hand. “Hmm… We can raid the junkyard. There is always cool stuff there.”

 

“No, no, no, no!” Mae shivered “The old man living there lets his dogs roam around that place.” Mae scratched her damaged ear “You can’t drag me there!”

 

“Okay... hmmm… I’m out of ideas.”

 

Mae started giggling. “Did I say something funny?” asked Gregg

 

"Remember the Zimmerman challange?"

 

“Dude. This. Idea. Is. AMAZING!” yelled Gregg

 

“We haven't done one in years! Let’s go!”

 

“We need to wait until midnight first.”

 

“Oh. Right…”

 

“Do you still have the rolling thunder in your backyard?”

 

“I sure do!”

* * *

It was a Food Donkey shopping cart was cut and welded in a way to make it half as tall as a normal one. The unstable wheels have been replaced with bigger and more sturdy ones. Some metal rods acted as some kind of steering system. The cold metal was covered in cardboard painted gold with “THE ROLLING THUNDER” written using black paint. For extra protection pillows in the cart.

 

The criminals hopped in the cart. They were on the ski slope. Thankfully the snow was thin enough, so they wouldn’t slide down the hill at a dangerously high speed.

 

“I hope you fall out of the cart and roll down the hill!” grinned Mae

 

“I hope you fly out of the cart, roll down the hill and the get crushed by the cart!” Gregg responded

 

“I hope you fly out of the cart, you hit a tree with your face, your roll down the hill, get crushed by a tree and a shark comes out of the snow and eats you whole!”

 

“Geez.” Gregg shivered “That’s not fair, I hate sharks!”

 

“I found your weakness!” laughed Mae

 

Mae used a stick to give the cart a push. Next second they were going down the hill at a very fast speed. After all, the ice was thick enough for them to slide on.

 

“ROLLING THUNDER! ROLLING THUNDER! ROLLING THUNDER! They yelled in unison

 

At the base of the hill their speed was so high the cart jumped over a creek and headed towards the forest. Gregg skillfully used the horrible steering system they had and dodged all of the trees. Their journey was stopped by a rock. The cart abruptly stopped and threw Mae and Gregg face down into the snow.

 

“THIS WAS AWESOME!” exclaimed Gregg

 

“AGAIN AGAIN!” yelled Mae

* * *

_4 jumps over a creek later…_

 

“We must do that again another time!” said Mae before taking a sip of a Fiascola™;

 

“Yeah dude!” beamed Gregg

 

“When are we beginning the Zimmerman challenge?”

 

“They should be asleep soon.”

 

“I can’t wait! We haven’t done this challenge in years!”

 

“I love being the old Gregg again!”

 

 “Then I will never let you be new Gregg! I will visit you in Bright Harbor weekly and we will do more crimes!”

 

“Sure, but we will need to step down bit. Molly doesn`t work there.”

 

“Ugh fine.” Mae frowned “Let`s go.”

* * *

An old couple that hated children was living two streets from Mae. They were the target of a challenge made by teens a few years ago and still played by masters of sneaking.

 

The Zimmerman Challenge is simple. One player at the time sneaks into the house and must swap two items from the two bedrooms. The heavier the better. The first one to wake them up and be seen is the loser.

 

Nobody knew why they slept in different rooms, why they were never awakened by the sound of footsteps or why when they caught someone they couldn’t remember who it was next morning.

 

“Who is first?” whispered Mae

 

“I’ll go.” Gregg whispered back

 

Gregg quickly realized the kitchen window was wide open, but he wouldn’t be able to show off his lockpicking skills. After he got access to the bedrooms Gregg swapped their magazines. He wondered when they will discover this.

 

It was Mae turn and wanted to show off her skill. The cat swiftly jumped on the chain-link fence and performed a triple jump on a tree branch. After jumping on a street light and walking on an electrical wire she was high enough to jump on the attic’s windows, which was open. Gregg was impressed.

 

Another strange fact about Mr. And Mrs. Zimmerman was that they both had radios on their bedside table. Who uses radios when they have TV? It was a huge risk trying to unplug the radios without making any noise, but Mae liked risks.

 

While trying to decide what items to swap Gregg heard Mr. Zimmerman getting out of his bed. He quickly hid under a chair, almost seen by the old man. A few moments later the old man returned to his bed holding a glass of water.

 

A spark of genius hits Gregg. He poured salt, sugar and anything he could find in the glass. Mr. Zimmerman was going to have a salty morning.

* * *

For the fifth time it was Mae’s turn. Looks like Gregg won’t be giving up soon. She had to switch to more drastic measures. A trap. She found in the house a long piece of string and tied it to two pieces of furniture.

 

Gregg _almost_ tripped on it and he wanted revenge. Time for the nuclear option. He set the clock in Mrs. Zimmerman’s room to wake her up in five minutes.

 

 Mae entered the room holding some books she’s going to replace with other books. She walked slowly, looking out for any traps Gregg made. The worst thing that could happen is a loud sound waking up Mrs. Zimmerman.

 

_Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz Buzzz_

 

Great. Even better is that Gregg closed the door while she wasn`t looking. The cat managed to hid under the bed, holding her breath.

 

The old lady looked at the clock. Why did it trigger early? Wait. This wasn`t her clock. Some teens were playing the swapping game again. This time she was prepared to catch them.

 

“Honey! Start the lockdown now!” she yelled

 

All this time Gregg was outside of the bedroom trying not to burst in laugher. In any moment Mae should be storming out of the door and run outside and he better also do that. But he didn`t and got caught.

 

“Hey! Come here you little punk!” yelled Mr. Zimmerman “I have a good beating for you right here!”

 

Looks like the tables have turned. Gregg was cornered. In a desperate attempt he managed to slide past him and ran out of the main door. There are some bushes where he could wait for Mae.

 

_‘Where is she?!’_

_‘Shit what have I done!’_

_‘What if they got her?’_

_‘It’s all my fault.’_

_“Why do you always mess up!’_

_‘It`s all my fault’_

_‘It` all my fault’_

 

“You lost the challenge you dummy.” Mae sneaked on him giving him another panic attack

 

“Mae I’m… so sorry… I almost landed you jail!”

 

“We better get moving because Aunt Mal-cop is coming, loser!” taunted Mae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments


	4. Thursday

Today Gregg and Mae were going to get more parts for the car. Their target was an abandoned car repair workshop. The fox pulled out his list:

_Gregg's plan to fix the car_

  1. _~~Get a hammer cutting tool and cut the rust out glass factory?~~_
  2. _~~Weld new plates~~_
  3. _Replace tires_
  4. _Fix the steering system maybe we can get the parts from another car_
  5. _Fix the lights_   
  6. _Replace the electric system I hope Mae ~~won't be electrocuted again~~ will be electrocuted_
  7. _Get a new ~~batery~~ battery_
  8. _Do **something** with the engine  no idea_
  9. _Do the interior_
  10. _Greggi-fy the car_



__

While Gregg browsed trough his notes Mae spotted Lori walking down the street.

 

“Hey Lori! ” saluted Mae

 

 “Hey adult!” greeted Lori “What are you doing in this part of the town?”

 

“What are, you, doing here?”

 

“I live nearby. Mind if I stick with you? I have nothing to do at home anyways.” The mouse proposed “You don’t have to. Or you could. Or not.”

 

“Of course I will let you stick with me, you are pretty cool.”

 

Gregg put all his notes back in his jacket and joined the conversation.

* * *

An old brick building made in the golden age of the town was now abandoned. Boarded up windows, faded paint, bricks falling of wall and hitting the concrete road. Two big metal doors were keeping the place closed but that didn’t stop Gregg from unlocking them using his trusty lockpicks .

 

The car repair workshop was filled with dusty, rusty and old cars as if the repair crew called in for the day and never came back. Gregg ran towards the shelves full of parts while Mae and Lori There found an annoyance: Steve Scriggins was leaning on walk and smoking a cigarette.

 

“What do we have here? Ms. I almost killed someone using a bat by accident, Ms. I love a man but I’m not a woman and finally Ms. Don’t look at me or I will run away.” taunted Scriggins

 

“This guy again?” groaned Mae

 

“He hangs out in abandoned building a lot I think.” responded Lori

 

“Hweh heh heh. What are you ladies doing here?”

 

“Its not your business Scriggins!”  the cat responded

 

“Mae can you help me search for parts? ” called Gregg from the other part of the hall.

 

“If you want to get the juicy stuff you need to get in the vault.” said Scriggins

 

“What vault?” asked Lori

 

“Instead of a normal door they installed an effing heavy-duty door with a combination lock to block intruders from entering the parts room.” responded Scriggins

 

“Let me guess, you are one of the few who knows the code.” said Gregg, now standing next to Mae

 

“Mhm. I heard that the girl at the Ol’Pickaxe is a friend of you ladies, I need a new set of screwdrivers. Deal?”

 

“No, we will never do this!” exploded Mae “If you don’t give us the code we will… uh… report you to Molly!”

 

“Hweh heh heh! I don’t know what’s more cute: your friendship or your threats!” laughed Scriggins

 

“Mae I don’t think we have any other options.” added Lori

 

After a little bit of time Gregg convinced Mae to accept the offer by promising he will pay Bea for the screwdriver set.

* * *

The cat, fox and mouse left the workshop with a kart full of parts, wires and anything Gregg would find remotely useful. Mae was still upset and Lori was happy she had someone to hang with.

 

Back at the flimsy, old house Gregg laid on a table of his schematics and notes.

 

“Gregg, you mad man, how long have you been working on this?” asked Mae

 

“A few months.” Responded Gregg “I managed to hide my notes in the dirty clothes pile.”

 

“Angus told me one time while waiting for you that he is proud of you insisting on doing the laundry.”

 

“Sacrifices were made to get to this point, but we must continue!”

 

“You got mad-scientist vibes for a sec dude. You must continue this!”

 

“While I, Dr. Greggory, finish sorting and preparing the parts for the great machine you can… I dunno. Do stuff? “

 

“No dude… I mean… Dr. Greggory, we must achieve this evil plan of yours together. “

 

Lori was sitting on a chair and looking at the two friends

 

“This high density conductor is perfect to distribute the energy throughout my invention. “ said Gregg while holding some cheap copper wire.

 

They completed each others response so well Lori felt like she never had a chance to talk.

 

“And this advanced light emitting device makes the evil machine easy to use at night! said Mae while holding a headlight.

 

Lori wished she had the courage to join this silly talk. At least it was better to hang out with them than just sit on top of a building, alone.

 

Gregg tries to laugh like a true evil scientist would. “Its time to finish my evil plan! “

 

Lori fit the shy and insecure girl that can have panic attacks even during a normal conversation stereotype so well and she knew that. She always considered herself a loner.

* * *

After spending time working on the car with Lori, the cat and the fox have returned to the apartment, ate pizza, played games and now it was time for sleep.

 

Mae had an unusual sense of something bad is going to happen in the dream world thing and she didn’t like it a bit.

* * *

Mae and Gregg found Casey rather quickly and that eased some of Mae’s paranoia.

 

“Hey dude, for a moment I had a weird feeling that something bad will happen.” said Mae, relieved

 

“Huh, beams of light shouldn’t randomly appear right? “ said Gregg, while pointing at the beam

 

“Uh oh. I think I know what that is, let’s get some better viewing ground first.” Advised Casey

* * *

The beam of light was a few islands away. Its ominous presence was unsettling.

 

“Well, I guess it’s story time.” said Casey “Even if this place is almost empty, you will always bump into someone at some point. Because of this, knowledge about this place was transmitted from people to people. “

 

“Ok but that doesn’t ex0lain the huge ass beam of light is here? “ asked Mae

 

“I hope you are ready for depressing stuff. People say this is how the Black Goat feeds. It first removes every good memory you have, letting only suffering remain, then he eats your soul or something. “ continued Casey

 

“This is so effed up, like its pulled straight out of a horror movie.” Sputtered Gregg

 

A fear locked deep in Mae’s head was resurfacing again: she will lose Casey again, and probably forever. The sudden change of emotion made Mae’s eyes water.

 

The trio looked at the beam of light in silence. It reminded them that this whole was a holding cell for souls that will be eaten. How deeply was Mae connected with the monster? Why did the monster even let Gregg and her here? Maybe it was a trade: they are allowed to talk to Casey for a little bit longer but then they will see him die… trading despair for time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this work :)  
> Feel free to criticize my work in the comments
> 
> Note: For the first day the work was in the wrong series. I accidentally created a new series with the same name as the right one.


End file.
